Dret Ream
Dret Ream is a Private for the Mandalorian Army of Mandalore. Though the Mand`alor discourages Bounty Hunting, Dret would occasionally bounty hunt for the thrills or in need of quick cash. Dret is a smart-aleck troublemaker with a quick wit, he sometimes butts heads with most of his superior officers on a joking level when not on an important mission. Years of dealing with death and battle has scarred him into a hardened warrior, nothing really surprises him anymore. Early Life Born on an outer rim planet in Year -12, Day 29, Dret Ream was the youngest son out of twelve siblings and the second youngest child of two soldiers, the youngest being his sister Rei Ream. On his birth planet, constant war was a norm for all the citizens; having only two sides to choose from. One side was the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire. The two factions were always at a state of war, fighting each other for complete control of the planet. Unfortunately, his mother and father were part of the Rebel Alliance. In Year -10, when Dret was only two years old, his mother and father hired a Mandalorian bounty hunter under the alias Cross Ream to fight for the rebel army. Dret's older siblings have all died in missions for the Rebel Alliance, leaving him and Rei the only children left for his parents. After Cross Ream had finished his assignment and was paid for his services, Dret's parents begged the Mandalorian to adopt the two children. Reluctantly, the bounty hunter agreed. The reason being was that Cross Ream was so preoccupied with war, that he had forgotten to settle down. Now already in his late forties, Cross realized he needed heirs. Thus, Dret and Rei were adopted into the Mandalorian culture by their new father Cross. Unlike ordinary children his age, Dret's childhood consisted of mostly harsh survival exercises and near-death experiences. Growing up, Murderer by Seven Growing up under a War veteran Bounty Hunter like Cross took its toll on Dret and Rei. After Dret and Rei started to walk and talk, their Mandalorian father immediately put them in dangerous training exercises as early as age four. Fortunately for him, Dret didn't need to kill anybody. He was pushed to his limits over and over again, both physically and mentally. Cross would usually drop him on a Jungle planet and leave him there for a week. Cross wanted results fast, and so he would even risk Dret's life in order to do that. Having a pension for learning, Dret would usually access Cross's holos of information, self-teaching himself the academic things children learn in school. By the time he was age seven, Dret had acquired the necessary information that people wouldn't get until they were in their late teens. Cross praised him for his hard work, however he was still disappointed in Dret's physical prowess despite their many training regiments. Unwilling to accept Dret being weak, Cross brought him along on a bounty hunting mission that was to assassinate a politician said to have ties in with many criminal warlords. The mission went smooth at first, Cross, Dret, and Rei managed to arrive stealthily on the politician's estate without being detected. Cross only wanted his children to know what he was doing, and not take part in the action themselves until later on. Cross left Rei on the ship, already being taught how to fly, in order to secure a safepoint once their mission was complete. Dret, had to go with him. The large mansion that the politician lived in was quite unguarded, most likely that the politician had no knowledge of the bounty on his head. It was soon proved that it was all a set-up, Dret and Cross were ambushed when they made their way into the politician's bed chamber. Surrounded, Cross gave up the weapons that could be seen and Dret was held hostage. However, the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter was well-trained. A simple ambush wouldn't be able to take him down so easily. With one of his many weapons, he attacked the guard holding Dret and ordered him to escape. Unable to run away, Dret desperately reached for his father's twin Relby pistols. The politican rushed at the young child with a knife. Dret began to panick and fired twice at the politician. Shooting him once in the heart, and the other shot in the head. Cross managed to fend off the rest of the guards and the two were able to escape and collect their bounty. However, this was an important milestone in Dret's life. At age seven, he killed a man. Category:Individuals Category:Human